recuerdame
by Yen Lyz
Summary: recuerdame, aunque sea la ultima vez que no veamos...yo te recordare, aunque tu me olvides...cancion recuerdame de Marc Anthony ft la Quinta Estacion..."este fanfic participa en el reto: *¡MM: Marzo y Música!* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"


**Hola aquí con mi primer One-Shot musical de RunoxMasquerade, algo que se me ocurrió en un sueño ^^ en fin espero que les guste y los dejamos leer**

**Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas  
cuando lejos de nuestra cama es a mí en quien piensas.  
Recuérdame**

Se podía ver a una joven de 18 años que dormía plácidamente mientras intentaba recordar su último sueño con su amado

_Flashback_

-te prometo que me uniré a tu equipo. Seré el segundo mejor luchador después de Dan y peleare para que podamos estar solo los 2 Runo- le decía un joven rubio que llevaba una mascara

-M…Masquerade…yo…estoy enamorada de ti pero…-

-pero qué?-

-no…no lo sé…-

**Recuérdame cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa  
cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan.  
Recuérdame.**

En pleno medio día Masquerade estaba terminando de colgar un letrero que decía "bienvenida mi amada Runo" en la puerta de su nueva casa

-hasta que por fin termine…-

_Flashback_

-que tal…si nos vamos a vivir, solo los 2- le dijo la peli azul

-e…en serio?- dije con una sonrisa en los labios

-por supuesto, y además ambos nos podemos sostener, tú con tu cadena de hoteles y yo con mis restaurantes- en ese momento la alce y le di un hermoso beso

**Recuérdame cuando mires a los ojos del pasado  
cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos  
Y que seas invisible para mí, para mí.**

Al día siguiente Masquerade estaba esperando a Runo ya que se estaba despidiendo de sus padres

-cuídate mi hija hermosa- se estaba despidiendo el papá

-lo prometo, vendremos a visitarlos pronto-

-cuida a mi hija Marcos, te la encargo-

-lo prometo- dando una sonrisa de tranquilidad

-LOS AMO PAPAS, NOS VEMOS- salió corriendo junto a su novio hacia el auto

**Recuérdame amándote  
mirándote a los ojos  
atándome a tu vida  
recuérdame amándote  
esperándote tranquila  
sin rencores sin medida  
**

Después de varias horas de viaje llegan a una casa hermosa frente a la playa

-te dije que te trataría como una reina- le dijo entrando con Runo cargada tipo recién casados

-pues con un rey así, para que un reino completo, te amo- le dijo antes de darle un profundo beso

**recuérdame, recuérdame  
que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.**

-KAWAII, RUNO Y MASQUERADE SE VAN A CASAR- grito Mira feliz

-QUE? CUANDO?- gritaron todos

-se casan en una semana-

-y quien será los padrinos-

-obviamente vamos a ser mi muñeca y yo- Dijo Dan dándole un beso a su amada Mira

-uh no! Vamos a ser mi oso Ace y yo- reprimió Julie

-seguro?, quien es la mejor amiga de Runo y Masquerade al mismo tiempo- dijo Alice orgullosa junto con Shun

**Recuérdame cuando sientas que tu alma está inquieta.  
Si el deseo y tu amor no me calientan.  
Recuérdame**

-oigan, oigan, aquí está la lista de los padrinos, sacando otra carta-

-di quien es!- gritaron todos

-es….QUE?!-

-que paso mira-

-no…no entiendo que dice- y obviamente no iba a entender nada ya que solo habían garabatos

-adivino, no se decidieron- con una gota anime

**Recuérdame  
cuando mires a los ojos del pasado  
cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos  
y que seas invisible para mí, para mi**

Durante la recepción de la boda Runo y Masquerade se escaparon a una isla privada que ambos tenían

-al fin los 2 solos, no es así amor?-

-obvio Runo, ahora podemos hacer lo que queramos-

-por supuesto- ambos se besaron y continuaron dejando como testigo la luna

**Recuérdame amándote  
mirándote a los ojos  
atándome a tu vida**

Masquerade estaba preparando un delicioso desayuno ya que Runo tenia nauseas

-hola belleza- saludando a su amada

-hola amor…tengo que darte una noticia- llego con algo escondido atrás de ella

-cual…- de repente se rompe las ventanas ya que había comenzado un huracán

-MASQUERADE QUE HACES!- grito Runo ya que la cargo hacia el baño

-te amo-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos antes de salir del baño y atorar la puerta con un mueble

-MASQUERADE SACAME DE AQUÍ!- grito pegando la puerta

-te…te...amo- susurro antes de que fue golpeado por un mueble quedando inconsciente

-y nosotros a ti- dijo mientras tocaba su vientre y veía una prueba de embarazo que salía positivo

**Recuérdame amándote  
esperándome tranquila  
sin rencores sin medidas  
recuérdame, recuérdame  
que mi alma está tatuada en tu piel.**

-RUNO!, MASQUERADE! DONDE ESTAN! CONTESTEN!- grito Dan ya que se había dado la noticia del huracán

-MASQUERADE REACCIONA!- grito Mira ya que encontró a Masquerade inconsciente

-ALGUIEN QUE ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ!- no era más que la voz de Runo

-RUNO!- Dan de una mueve el mueble y saca a Runo –estas bien- abrazándola

-si…estamos bien, mi hijo y yo estamos bien-

**Recuérdame amándote,  
mirándote a los ojos  
atándome a tu vida  
recuérdame**

3 años después

-mami, mami mami!- llamaba a su madre un niño de esa edad que tenía el cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos verdes

-que paso Marcos?-

-puedo ir a la casa de mi prima Taneki?-

-por supuesto, solo si el tío Dan y la tía Mira quieren-

-claro, porque no Runo?- le dijo Dan

-mami voy por el balón que se me cayó al bosque- y el niño sale corriendo

En el bosque

-donde estará?-

-esto es tuyo?- le dijo un hombre de 26 años rubio y ojos violeta con el balón en las manos

-sí, gracias-

-oye niño…tu madre se llama Runo?- mirando la gran similitud del niño con el

-si por?-

**Recuérdame que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel**

-yo soy tu papá-

-pero si él está dormido y nunca despierta-

-es que tenía mucho sueño y aunque quería despertar no podía- dijo llorando mientras abrazaba el niño –vamos a buscar a mama-

Ya en el jardín de la casa

-voy a buscar a Marcos…está tardando…- dijo Runo lista para salir pero…

-MAMI! PAPÁ DESPERTO!-

-MARCOS! Que locuras estas diciendo-

-JADE! SOY YO! AL FIN REACCIONE!...-

-esa voz…ese apodo…Masquerade…- dijo al final con una sonrisa mientras lloraba de la felicidad


End file.
